


pollen.

by erasvita



Series: let's be wildflowers [2]
Category: Those Who Went Missing
Genre: Poetry, TWWM, esk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erasvita/pseuds/erasvita
Summary: Base Score: 2 AP (Writing: 104 words)+5 AP (Personal Work Bonus)Total AP per submission: 7Base Score: 1 GP (Writing: 104 words)+4 GP (Poetry Bonus: 4)Total GP per submission: 5
Series: let's be wildflowers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508624





	pollen.

The wind ruffles those flowers,

stirring petals and pollen and tossing them

like silk, down from a crowned head.

They fall like tears, 

like rainwater from a sky that never weeps.

Flowing, tumbling, struck gold by the sun. 

Some land among the cacti, 

speared upon long stems where they sit, 

trembling and fluttering, like the succulent’s prize.

Others fall to the ground 

where they are trampled, under

hoof and foot and paw, ground to dust.

But the rest land upon rock, 

upon the esk that is smooth and sharp,

bright yellow against the smooth black.

Specks of color that make something 

ordinary

look beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> **Base Score: 2 AP (Writing: 104 words)**  
+5 AP (Personal Work Bonus)  
_Total AP per submission: 7_
> 
> **Base Score: 1 GP (Writing: 104 words)**  
+4 GP (Poetry Bonus: 4)  
_Total GP per submission: 5_


End file.
